April's Characters
Note: Scroll Down April Wish ---- April is a young and tempered female. She has a sassy additude and tends to be seen being serious with just about everything. She is carring towards a certain number of people and easily frightened. She is the youngest sister of Jeric Wish '''who raised her at a some what young age. She is current the lovely wife of '''Ricky Castillo '''and the mother of both '''Bow Castillo '''and '''Richard Castillo. '''She is the sister of '''Jason Cruise and close relations with Alex Rodrequiz. '''April has been to jail due to gang activity and killed her own father '''Joseph Wish. '''She is afraid of guns and loves animals. She does get flash blacks and goes into panic attacks, thus is why she moved away from her brother Jason', April had ''sexual ''relations with both '''Ricky' and Alex. She passes away in her early 30s from drowning. Jeric Wish ---- Jeric is a young male who is strict and very dominate. He has a terrible temper but deep down is caring and soft. Just like his younger sister April Wish he is known to be very serious with just about everything. He is the reason why they recieved a new brother Jason Cruise '''do to his treatment towards '''April '''in highschool. He is the dominate husband of '''Connor Santiago '''along with the father of '''Harley Santiago and Johnathan Santiago. Jeric is an abusive siblings towards his blood-sibling April '''he has also been in jail for being in gang activity and has been known to kill a few people. He doesn't like '''Jason Cruise JR due to his sexual relationship his Harley. '''But, in the end Jeric cares for '''JR. '''Jeric has gotten soft over the years due to his husband and a young boy named '''Leland, who he raised for awhile. Jeric days in his late 20s due to Finn Wolf '''shooting him in the chest. '''Finn Wolf ---- Finn a young adult who is anti-social and very quiet. He doesn't get out much as he has an Asthma Inhaler and is known to be lached to his older sister Rose Wolf. He is the husband of Lily '''and a father of none. He is hated by '''April Wish, Jason Cruise, Ricky Castillo and Alex Rodrequiz after killing Jeric Wish. Finn has gone to jail for criminal activity and escaped which lead to Jerics '''death. He lived with his wife '''Lily '''in order to stay out and away from the others. Finn dies in his mid 30s due to Jasons''' rage. Ruth Tone ---- there is so much to put here and I am lazy XD Ismael Cruise ---- Ismael is a young male who lived with his mom, ever since he was a toddler. Meets his father, Jason Cruise and brother, Leland Cruise for the first time around 22. He is a joyful and caring boy who tends to have a dirty mind most of the time. He is close with his friend Aslan, yet he doesn't really talk much or open to others. He's the last son from Jason. Alina Cortez ---- Song Alina is young female who is adventurous and outgoing. She is very caring and lovable. She is the wife of Leland Cruise '''and the mother of '''Baby Cruise. '''She has no bad background, despite how she was fought over by two brothers and Leland'. She is nice and sweet who can be strict and tempered at times, but tends to keep everything to herself. She is known to have a strict mother and father who kept her locked up in her house. She dies in her late 40s due to health issue. '''Baby Cruise' ---- Baby is a spunky girl who had birth was kept to her room by her father Leland Cruise. She is kind and caring towards other who is loving towards her husband Ryann Cross. The two have been through roughs times with having an abortion of their first attempt of having a child. Baby's best friend was a small feline named Aslan once Baby and Ryann began to start dating Aslan had passed away by getting shot by Ryann's other brother Oskar. Baby also has a strong bond with her two cousins, Aspen JR and JC III. She can be feisty at times but usually keeps quiet. Bow Catillo ---- song lazy Anna White ---- Wife to''' Jayme Cruise ''' Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Mythical Creatures